Finding Love Again
by Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Sora is in the middle of love and hate. I have posted this before but then I took it down and revised it. Please R & R and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

FINDING LOVE AGAIN  
  
Hello this is my first fan fiction ever and I hope you like. Also when  
  
your done feel free to R & R.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own digimon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SORA  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
She awoke from her sleep late into the morning and rubbed her eyes. As  
  
she sleepily stumbled out of bed she looked at her self in the mirror.  
  
She poked at her eyes as she stared at the red puffy circle under her  
  
eyes. She turns with a start when she hears her door open.  
  
"Sora', her mother spoke soft and quietly not knowing if her daughter is  
  
awake, oh hunny your awake, good I just wanted to tell you that I'm  
  
leaving to the market and I will be back in a few hours."  
  
"Ok mom", she said in a scratchy voice as she gave her mother a weak  
  
smile. Her mother walked over to her and kissed her forehead,"You're a very  
  
strong girl and what ever it is that's wrong I know you will pull  
  
through and you know I will always be there for you if you need me".  
  
With that her mother walked out of Sora's room and closed the door. Sora  
  
wanted to tell her mother about what happened the day before but she  
  
didn't even know what was going on in her life and she wasn't ready to  
  
tell anyone if she didn't get it. She flopped back down onto her bed as  
  
she started to think about yesterday's morning event.  
  
*********FLASHBACK***********  
  
"Oh Yamato I love you so much, I could never think of life without  
  
you!", Sora said gazing into Yamato's beautiful deep blue eyes. Yamato  
  
gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "I love you to Sora and  
  
I know that I will always need you with me to keep me going through  
  
life". The couple began to walk through the park hand in hand in the  
  
beaming sunlight. "Sora you know you always bring out the good side in  
  
me whenever your around it's like your a light shining through the  
  
clouds of my life", he paused and turned her to face him. Yamato's hand  
  
on Sora's face gently caressing it as he gazed into her loving eyes,  
  
"Ever since the digital world you have been the light in my life and', he  
  
paused as his gazed on Sora left her a trailed off to the large playing  
  
field behind her. She watched as his loving gazed cold and hard. Sora  
  
turned to see what had made his mood change so abruptly. Her face now  
  
almost as cold and hard as Yamato's, but when she saw who the evil gaze  
  
of Yamato's was directed to her gaze change from cold to gentle with a  
  
warm smile on her face. Taichi and Hikari. They were playing a  
  
friendly game of soccer even though Taichi wasn't really paying  
  
attention to the game now. He had seen or felt Yamato's glare and was  
  
giving one straight back just as cold and hard. Sora could feel both of  
  
the furious forces focusing directly on one and another. Being in middle  
  
of the two glares she almost felt it hard to breathe as she was being  
  
squashed between them and their stares. Then she felt another cold stare  
  
pushing against her as her eyes met with Hikari's. God Sora hated the  
  
atmosphere here that was nearly choking her of life, but then again it  
  
had been caused by her in a way. After she had accepted Yamato's plea to  
  
be his girlfriend it had only caused more tension between Taichi and Yamato.  
  
She never really had figured out t why it did what it did, but she knew  
  
she had caused it. How could she had known that Taichi would have been  
  
so upset that his best friend was going out with his other best bud.  
  
Sora found herself staring into Tai's rock hard face remember his  
  
reaction when she told him, he had yelled at her, but she couldn't  
  
understand because he had muffled the yells through his food when he was  
  
eating at the Takenouchi's house hold. She remembered how he stormed out  
  
of the apartment and run off into the night. Sora never really  
  
understood what was so wrong going out with Yamato all she knew was that  
  
after that she was no longer welcome in the Kamiya home because even  
  
Hikari freaked when she found out. Sora's gaze at Taichi suddenly  
  
changed to Hikari as she remember the day after her and Yamato began  
  
going out her and Takeru got into a horrible fight. Words and names so  
  
horrible it brought a tear to Sora's eye as she reflected on the fight.  
  
Hikari had dumped Takeru so harshly that he had begun to cry in the  
  
middle of the cafeteria and even after she had broken his heart she had  
  
started yelling things at him almost as if she had decided to just kill  
  
his heart as well. The eerie silence between them all sent chills down  
  
her spine, Yamato vs. Taichi and Hikar.....no wait Hikari wasn't staring  
  
in disgust at Yamato her fiery glare was directed, directed at HER!  
  
***********END FLASHBACK***********  
  
Sora snapped out of her flashback as her mind couldn't shake Hikari's  
  
heart piercing stare. Her thoughts racing she couldn't have been staring  
  
at her what did she even do to Hikari. Could Hikari have blamed her for  
  
her and Takeru's out of the blue break up. She had never found out what  
  
exactly was said between Hikari and Takeru because takeru refused to  
  
talk about it. Sora's eyes swelled up again with tears, the hot tears stung  
  
her red cheeks. She loved Hikari like and sister and now Hikari hated her  
  
for something and she didn't even know what. Sora's soft sobs quickly became  
  
loud cries as thoughts raced through her head.  
  
"What' *sniff* she thought out loud, 'what if even Taichi's glare wasn't  
  
at Yamato, WHAT IF IT WAS DIRECTED AT ME!!!!!!!! Sora's cries grew  
  
immensely loud. She sat up on her bed rocking back and forth as she made  
  
feeble attempts to came herself down. It didn't work though as more  
  
thoughts shot through her like bullets. She thought about how after  
  
those long glares ended abruptly because of Yamato's decision to leave  
  
after he saw the tears whirling around Sora's eyes. Sora sniffed loudly  
  
as another thought bullet pierced through her as her thoughts then shot  
  
to Mimi. Mimi good old Mimi Sora thought to herself as she left out a light  
  
sarcastic laugh. Sora had always thought of Mimi as her best friend  
  
other then Taichi. She began to think of the phone calls that she had  
  
made last night.  
  
**********FLASHBACK**********  
  
Later in the day after the evil gazes had happened and Yamato had walked  
  
her home Sora had decided to call Mimi to tell her everything that had  
  
happened.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi is Mimi there"  
  
"Speaking"  
  
"Oh hi Mimi it's me Sora"  
  
"Sora ???", Mimi said in a questioning voice,"Who Sora???"  
  
"Mimi come on you know who Sora, who I am", Sora said in a sort of  
  
annoyed voice. She didn't find this very funny.  
  
"Well', Mimi said,"I knew a Sora and she WAS my best friend, but gee I  
  
haven't talked to her in ages!"  
  
"MIMI STOP IT IT'S NOT FUNNY AND I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!",Sora shouted in  
  
an angry tone.  
  
"WELL', Mimi shouted in a just as angry tone,"MAYBE I'M NOT IN THE MOOD  
  
TO TALK TO SOMEONE WHO IGNORES ME AND ONLY WANTS TO TALK TO ME WHEN  
  
EVERYONE ELSE IS MAD AT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO TERRIBLY SORRY BUT I DON'T  
  
WANT TO TALK TO A SELF CENTERED LITTLE B.........  
  
"MIMI", Sora cut here of before she could finish her little statement.  
  
"Yes Sora?", Mimi said calmly.  
  
"Mimi', Sora said with a shaky voice because she had begun to cry at her  
  
friends harsh words,"Mimi I just wanted to c...c..all to to see uh  
  
................ how you were and if you wanted to talked or something."  
  
Sora spat those words out as fast as she could hoping that they would  
  
mean something to Mimi.  
  
"Nope there's nothing I really want to talk about to you Sora", Mimi  
  
said with an emotionless voice.  
  
"Oh",Sora managed to say after a minute or two of silence. She couldn't  
  
figure out why Mimi was being so mean to her or how she knew everyone was mad at her. The thought of her best  
  
friend not even wanting to discuss little dumb unimportant with her  
  
brought her to tears.  
  
Silence was then broken by Mimi,"Sora if you just called to not talk  
  
then not talk with yourself because I have a date and it is definitely better to do then being on the phone with you so bye!"  
  
*click*  
  
"Bye", Sora whispered out after the click. She pressed the off button on  
  
her phone and just stared at it in her shaking hands, 'Does  
  
everyone hate me'?', she thought to herself. Sora started to cry  
  
uncontrollable now, she had to know why everyone seemed to hate her.  
  
Finally she decided to call Davis. 'Davis always knows what's going on  
  
he'll tell me what's up with everyone' she thought as she dialed Davis'  
  
phone number.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hi Davis, it's me Sora", Sora said as she desperately to not sound as  
  
if she was crying.  
  
"Oh', Davis said with hesitation,' Hi".  
  
"I need to ask you something and it's really important that you tell me  
  
Davis because I need answers and your the only one that can answer  
  
them", Sora spat out in one breathe.  
  
Then in the back round of Davis' phone she heard a familiar voice speak.  
  
"Davis honey', the gentle voice said,'Who is on the phone?"  
  
"Oh-uuh", Davis hesitated then finally quietly said,' Sora".  
  
Sora heard the phone being grabbed out of Davis' hand.  
  
Then the once gentle voice of Hikari changed to a fiery angry voice that  
  
boomed through the phone, "SORA YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE CALLING ANYONE  
  
OF US AFTER DOING WHAT YOU DID!"  
  
*click*  
  
They had hung up on Sora. Sora's once calmed cries became louder then  
  
ever before. Hikari the girl that she had considered a sister had jut  
  
yelled and hung up on her. She needed comforting more then ever now as  
  
her cries echoed through the silent apartment. Her fingers shook as she  
  
slowly dialed Yamato's phone number to his house.  
  
The phone rang once, twice, a third time, a fourt.... "Hello?"  
  
"Uh.. hi is Yamato there?", Sora's voice was quiet and unsteady.  
  
"Nope, can I take a message?" Takeru asked.  
  
Sora couldn't believe that Yamato wasn't home, where could he be?, she  
  
asked herself. She had hushed she cries again, but then when the wave of  
  
loneliness hit like a tsunami they slowly began to rise once again.  
  
"Well can I take a message?" Takeru questioned again.  
  
"Uh yes', Sora's voice became more unsteady then before," Could you  
  
t tt tee ll... tell him uh that um Sora cal.....", Sora was cut off  
  
by a click  
  
"Hello?" Sora's voice shrieked.  
  
The dial tone came on. 'He, he, he hung up on me' Sora was stunned. He  
  
hated her too. She hung up the phone then whipped it with all of her  
  
strength. It broke into pieces and scattered itself around her room.  
  
'You, Takeru, you hate me too.'  
  
Sora buried her face into her pillow, 'All I have left now is Yamato and I can't find him'.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Sora was knocked back into reality with whiplash.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
The phone, the phone was ringing out in the hallway. She lifted her head  
  
up from her tear stained pillow and leapt up. Getting up with a start  
  
though gave her a head rush and with the dizzy blinding light she feel  
  
back onto her bed.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
She got up slower this time then headed to the hallway as fast as she  
  
could. Sora reached down to the phone and picked it up, "Hello!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok well what did you think ? this is my first fan fiction ever and there  
  
of course be more chapters and im begging you please R & R or e mail me  
  
suggestions on what you might want to happen well I hopefully will have  
  
the next 1 or 2 chapters up in like 2-4 days . well thanks for reading  
  
my first chapter and I know that my title doesn't really fit but it will  
  
eventually . once again thanks for reading bye for now. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I don't own digimon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SORA  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Hello?", Sora asked trying to calm her breathing.  
  
"Hello Sora are you all right is something wrong?", asked the person on  
  
the other line with a loving tone.  
  
"I'm.. I'm fine mom", Sora said as she calmed her voice back to normal.  
  
"Oh, ok honey, well I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going into the  
  
flower shop and I'll be working late because of a special order".  
  
"Oh", Sora said bluntly.  
  
"Honey I can come home if you want me to", in a disappointed voice that  
  
her daughter didn't really understand the importance of the job.  
  
"No no mom you go work I will be fine I'll make myself like a t.v.  
  
dinner if there is one left", changing her tone to make it seem like she  
  
wasn't upset with her mother not taking the day off like planned. Her  
  
mother never took a day off.  
  
"all right then dear I will see you at 9ish, bye!"  
  
"Bye", with that she hung up the phone. "I hate the phone I'm never  
  
going to talk on it again it never has any good news to bring. Sora left  
  
out a big sigh.  
  
*RING RING*  
  
Sora twitched at that noise. She then turned around and answered it  
  
expecting it to be someone else with bad news.  
  
"Hello?", she asked in a sigh.  
  
"Hi Sora is that you?"  
  
"YAMATO!", Sora cried out. Finally someone that wouldn't disappoint her  
  
or upset her on the phone.  
  
"Yeah Sora it's me", he said as her voice still rang through his head.  
  
"Oh Yamato I have had the worst time, everyone seems to hate me and you  
  
weren't home last night when I called and I just felt so alone!", Sora  
  
just let everything go and began to cry again.  
  
"Sora, Sora calm down what do you mean everyone hates you and when did  
  
you call???", all this information all at once confused him.  
  
"Well *sniff sniff* I really needed someone to talk to about everything  
  
that happened yesterday morning, so last night I called Mimi... " Sora  
  
was cut off.  
  
"Mimi?" Yamato questioned, "why would you call Mimi?"  
  
I guess I always considered Mimi a close friend and we knew everything  
  
about each other and I needed to tell a girl what happened to get a girl  
  
point of view", Sora stopped to wipe her now running nose because her  
  
tears became stronger.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?, well I guess because I still really don't understand why they  
  
would stare with such hatred I mean what did you and I do that was so  
  
horrible they would all stop being my friend. Also Tai and I were...",  
  
Sora stopped and thought for a moment of how close they were and how  
  
they had become even closer after the digital world. 'What could have  
  
changed all that so fast?' she asked herself forgetting that she was on  
  
the phone with Yamato.  
  
Sora then let out a loud sigh.  
  
Yamato knew she was thinking about Tai, so he cleared his throat loudly  
  
into the phone. This brought Sora back to reality, but not completely  
  
back, she only heard some of what Yamato was saying. Yamato realized  
  
this then stated loudly basically screaming into the phone "I'M GOING TO  
  
COME OVER TO YOUR PLACE IN 20 MINUTES!!!"  
  
Sora then came back to reality completely and noticed that she had a  
  
phone in her hand.  
  
"Hello?" she said when she realized that there was no dial tone.  
  
"Hello Sora, did you here anything that I just said?", Yamato questioned  
  
with a hint of anger in his voice. There was silence for a few seconds  
  
as Sora's memory kicked in and told her what he had just said.  
  
"Ok Yamato, she said, " see you in 20 minutes, bye bye". She had said  
  
that more cheerfully know that she wouldn't have to be alone any more in  
  
her apartment.  
  
"Bye", he said. Then they both hung up the phone.  
  
Sora stretched her arms out, she felt a bit better now that she had  
  
spilled everything that had happened instead of just crying about it and  
  
not telling anyone. Then Sora discovered how hungry she was. She walked  
  
over to her refrigerator and opened it up. Since it was well past noon  
  
now she decided to see if there was any leftovers of past meals. All she  
  
found was a small bowl of rice, that would have to do for now. She took  
  
it out and scarfed it down. That wasn't filling enough but it would have  
  
to do for now, she then spotted a pop at the back of her refrigerator  
  
and pulled it out. Sora glazed out the window, she hadn't noticed what a  
  
nice day it was. She decided to step out onto her balcony. It was a  
  
beautiful sunny day, there didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky and  
  
there was a cool refreshing wind blowing through her hair. She leaned  
  
over the edge of her balcony and took a sip of the pop. Sora sigh, it  
  
was a gorgeous day, yet she still couldn't smile even though weather  
  
like this usually made her want to go play soccer in the park and have  
  
fun. She missed playing soccer and playing with Tai, she hadn't really  
  
played since her and Tai fell apart. A tear rolled down her cheek as she  
  
once again found herself thinking of the boy she had been best friends  
  
with since they were young. She looked down to where she and Tai used to  
  
play soccer together. Sora was surprised to see that the brown hair boy  
  
was down there by himself kicking the ball around, she found herself  
  
wanting to go down and play one quick game of one on one. Part of her  
  
wanted to go and play while another part of her wanted to just forget  
  
about him and that he even existed. She just couldn't decide what to do,  
  
to go down and hug him and tell him how much she missed him or to go and  
  
slap him as hard as she could and scream at him for causing her so much  
  
grief. Sora found herself staring at him her eyes were just locked on  
  
and wouldn't shift not even for a second. She had been watching him for  
  
about ten minutes before she had realize that he had stopped running  
  
around. He now seemed to be staring back up at her, but this time not  
  
with eyes full of hate. From what she could tell, his eyes seemed to be  
  
telling her that he needed to talk to her lie there was something  
  
urgent. They seemed to be yelling at her to come down to him. She was  
  
then wondering what he thought her eyes were yelling back at him. For  
  
those brief moments all sound and even time appeared to have stopped.  
  
Was he thinking what she thought he was or was he yelling horrible  
  
things to her through his mind instead. The thoughts were ripping apart  
  
her brain, she wanted to scream. She just couldn't figure him out, his  
  
eyes seemed to be filled with mixed emotions of longing, pain, love, and  
  
hate. Well his clenched fists appeared like they wanted to punch through  
  
a wall or maybe even punch her. she stuttered at that fact that Tai  
  
might want to hurt now more then emotionally but physically also. Sora's  
  
head was throbbing in pain with all these emotions that were stirred  
  
within her by him. She rested her aching head into her arms which were  
  
crossed on the edge of the balcony and closed her eyes. Her head was  
  
spinning round and round with all these thoughts and emotions. The  
  
emotions were what made her head whirl round most, they were different  
  
ones, ones that she had never really felt for Taichi before. She looked  
  
up to see if he was still there staring at her, but he wasn't he had  
  
started to walk towards his apartment building. Sora so badly wanted to  
  
yell out to him and ask him what he was thinking, but she couldn't she  
  
knew he was to far away now to hear her clearly and something was holing  
  
her back from doing it as well.  
  
She was then jolted out of her thoughts by a noise that made her jump,  
  
it was the doorbell. 'Who could be stopping by', she thought as she  
  
walked towards the door, but then quickly remembered as she peered  
  
through the eye hole of the door, Yamato was here. Had it already been  
  
twenty minutes? She opened the door and greeted him with open arms. The  
  
two went and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Sora", he said in a concerned and sort of loud voice ( to not only  
  
remind her of why he came over in the first place, but to also  
  
completely snap out of whatever else she was thinking of). It worked,  
  
she had almost forgotten about why her eyes were red along with the rest  
  
of her face. What was on her face that vaguely resembled happiness faded  
  
and her face dulled and her lips pouted. She then left out a big sigh  
  
and explained in fuller detail of last nights phone conversations.  
  
Yamato frowned more and more as she went through her calls in order. He  
  
didn't say anything much about Mimi, but he did mumble something about  
  
Hikari when she told him what she had said to her. Then as she told him  
  
what Takeru had done Yamato became furious with him.  
  
"Takeru didn't even mention that you called", he said trying to control  
  
his frustration with his stupid younger brother. Through out her entire  
  
time of explaining to him, it was now her turn to notice that he would  
  
every once in a while peer at the clock. He only seemed to hear what  
  
Sora said after she said a name. Even this time explaining it it was a  
  
lot easier and she only cried a little it was as if she was talking to a  
  
cut out of him. Eventually though he did ask her a question it was about  
  
Mimi.  
  
"Do you have any idea why Mimi blow up at you like that?"  
  
Sora only shook her head as she thought about Mimi's exact words. It  
  
almost seemed that Mimi was jealous of something that she had and Mimi  
  
didn't. What could it be though because we care everything, Sora thought  
  
to herself. She was deep in thought when she began to think of Mimi and  
  
Joe. They had gone out for about two years after we got back from the  
  
digital world, but then broke up because they were too different for  
  
Mimi's liking. Then she remembered how pissed Mimi got when Joe was  
  
asked out by another girl less then a month after him and Mimi had  
  
ended. The Digidestined relationships never really went to well, Mimi  
  
and Joe, then Takeru and Hikari, and even Yolei and Ken had been on the  
  
rocks lately. Then there was Izzy and Iori who were just to focused  
  
doing what they do to care for relationships that this time. Last was  
  
Taichi *sigh* Taichi, he had never found love like Yamato's and mine,  
  
she thought, I still can't believe that Tai never fell for one of our  
  
very own digi girls, but then again Tai never seemed to be interested in  
  
anything other than soccer.  
  
Realizing that there was someone else in the room with her and that  
  
there had been about five minutes of silence she spoke. " So do you have  
  
any ideas why Mimi could be mad at me?", Sora questioned.  
  
Yamato's eyes were glued to the clock it was now exactly 5:30.  
  
"Mimi...', he mumbled in deep thought, then finally said,'Mimi mad I  
  
haven't got a clue, but sorry hun I have to jet I have a band rehearsal  
  
and I'm already late". He lend in and kissed her on the forehead, then  
  
headed for the door. "Bye!", Sora said quickly so he could still hear  
  
before the door shut behind him. Alone again thought Sora as she got off  
  
the couch and walked in the direction of the balcony, contemplating  
  
everything and remembering how upset she is with everyone. She pulled  
  
the sliding door open and stepped outside. Sora sat looking over the  
  
balcony with her chin resting on her right knee and sitting on her left  
  
leg. As she gazed at everything before her she began to drift back into  
  
thought. She choked back some of her tears as she made herself relive  
  
yesterday step by step. "Life has been changed so such since Yamato and  
  
I began going out" , she said out loud. Sora left out another big sigh.  
  
She looked at the setting sun and decided to go for a walk. Sora took  
  
off her pajamas and pulled on a pair of short faded blue shorts and a  
  
big dark purple sweatshirt to go over her tank top. As she went to go  
  
put her shoes on she heard a banging noise in the hallway of her  
  
apartment. Sora slipped on her shoes and went to see what the noise was  
  
before she left for her walk.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok so that was the end of the second chapter it was a bit different then  
  
the fist but i hope you still liked it anyway the next chapter should be  
  
up really soon. also please R & R and even if you already have R & R  
  
tell me anyway what you think of my second chapter. and i think that's  
  
it so bye bye for now ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO, here is the third chapter which i kept on having technical difficulties with, but it is finally...  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own digimon.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
SORA  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Sora quietly unlocked and opened the door of her apartment, she slowly poked her head out to see if see could see the noises origin. Her crimson eyes peered down the dim corridor, alas Sora could not see well enough. So she crept silently out of her apartment, then slinked down the hallway, slow approaching the noises creator. Carefully not to make a sound, she tread lightly on the floor and made her breathing as unnoticeable as possible. Her heart raced as she listened to the strange noise. The noise seemed almost rhythmic, she thought as her ears strained to hear it better. As she came closer to the elevators she noticed a silhouette of a person, which appeared to be moving with the thumping. She strained her eyes even harder to see the person. Her mouth opened with a questioning awe, the person appeared to be the one making the noise. Even more shocking to her was that the person was using their head to make the noise. She moved swiftly now with her curiosity getting the better of her. Sora then halted in her tracks and let out a low shocked gasped, "Taichi?". The very second that name left her lips, the rhythmic thumping stopped. Sora took a step forward, "Taichi?", she said slightly louder, but just as soft. He did not answer, "Taichi?", Sora said even louder. This time instead of silence, the male figure just inhaled loud and unsteady, then banged his head against the wall once again. Sora just stared, not to sure what was making him do that or why.  
  
*PING*  
  
The elevator doors opened. The noise startled Sora out of her trance. Taichi walked slowly into the elevator and Sora ran quickly in after him.  
  
The elevator closed. The two figures just stood there in silence. Taichi's eyes were locked straight ahead, while Sora's moved uneasily back and forth from the door to Taichi's face.  
  
"Taichi.....", she whispered. No reply. "Taichi....", she said slightly louder. Still nothing. Sora began to think again, to think about all those times growing together, playing soccer, going to school, and then during the digital world they became even closer. She had always thought that the two of them would be friends, friends forever. With those very thoughts Sora's eyes began to swell, tears pored out, stinging her cheeks as they rolled down.  
  
"TAICHI TALK TO ME PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!!!!", Sora screamed and pleaded.  
  
Taichi then lowered his solid gaze down to the floor, he hesitated to speak. Time seemed to stop, what was only seconds seemed like an eternity to Sora. Then finally Taichi spoke, "Sora... Sor", his voice broke and he began to cry. Taichi went limp and fell to the ground. Sora's eyes were soft as she watched the once strong Taichi just break down. 'What had happened that was so bad to change him and change us', she thought. "Sora", he choked out and he began to shake. Sora moved her hand closer to him and froze it above his shoulder." "SORA, SORA", Taichi shouted then swung his arm forward and pushed the emergency stop button.  
  
The elevator came to a sudden halt on the eighth floor.  
  
Sora's eyes were wide with wonder, while Taichi pushed the floor repeatedly with both fists.  
  
"Tai....", she said gently, but was cut off by Taichi.  
  
"Sora......... Sora how could you .....how could you hurt me like this how could you how could you", his voice trailed off. Sora starred mouth hanging open.  
  
"You blind you always were you never stopped to think for one second about how i would feel!!!"  
  
"Wh... wh...", Sora stammered, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IM CONSIDERATE CARING I ALWAYS PUT PEOPLE FIRST ESPECIA..... especially you Taichi.......... then... then all of a sudden you shut me out .... YOU SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE TAICHI AND YOU ARE CALLING ME INCONSIDERATE AND SELFISH!!! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL TAI !?!?!?", Sora had completely lost it.  
  
"You don't know you don't know anything Sora", Taichi spoke slightly calmer then before. He looked up at Sora with his puffy pink eyes and tears poring. Her face was all red as tears pored steadily out.  
  
"SORA, WHAT MAKES HIM SO SPECIAL WHY IS HE BETTER THAN ME??", Taichi questioned.  
  
"WHAT... WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?", Sora shouted back.  
  
SORA WHY... WHY HIM OVER ME?? Taichi screamed.  
  
'HIM', Sora thought, she thought back to the at the park....  
  
************FLASH BACK****************  
  
"Oh Yamato I love you so much, I could never think of life without  
  
you!", Sora said gazing into Yamato's beautiful deep blue eyes. Yamato  
  
gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and said, "I love you to Sora and  
  
I know that I will always need you with me to keep me going through  
  
life". She watched as his loving gazed cold and hard. Sora  
  
turned to see what had made his mood change so abruptly. Taichi had seen or felt Yamato's glare and was giving one straight back just as cold and hard. Then she felt another cold stare pushing against her as her eyes met with Hikari's. The eerie silence between them all sent chills down  
  
her spine, Yamato vs. Taichi and Hikar..... no wait Hikari wasn't staring  
  
in disgust at Yamato her fiery glare was directed, directed at HER!  
  
*********END FLASH BACK***********  
  
'HIM, HIM, HIM ..... YAMATO..... YAMATO....... YAMATO', echoed through her.  
  
'DO I LOVE HIM? I.... I SAID THAT I LOVED HIM ... LOVE HIM I SAID THAT I LOVE HIM. BUT HIKARI YOU HATE ME BECAUSE..... WHY WHY DOES SHE HATE. TAICHI, YOU HATE ME BECAUSE... WHY WHY DOES HE HATE...... DOES HE HATE ME? YAMATO ARE YOU WORTH THIS TO ME YAMATO ARE YOU THE PROBLEM?' these thoughts screamed through her mind.  
  
"Taichi. why why do you hate me because of Yamato?", Sora asked.  
  
"SORA I DON'T HATE YOU!" he cried.  
  
"YOU DON'T THEN WHAT WHAT IS ALL OF THIS?"  
  
Sora calmed herself slightly.  
  
"Taichi, are, are you jealous?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because".  
  
"BECAUSE WHY TAI?"  
  
"Because you never noticed me as anything".  
  
"That's not true, you and I were best friends what else could you want from me I always noticed you".  
  
"What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else? What else?" Taichi just kept on repeating that. Sora crouched down beside him.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"What else?"  
  
Taichi raised his arms and placed them firmly on her shoulders and began to shake her back and forth, still repeating, "What else?"  
  
"Taichi, stop it, stop it you're hurting me."  
  
"WHAT ELSE?"  
  
"TAICHI GET A GRIP, YOU HURTING ME!!!" Sora screamed, then pulled back and swung her and full force.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Sora fell back and was sitting in the corner of the elevator, shacking with fear. While Taichi knelt in the middle folding the side of his face that was just slapped. Tears streamed down both their faces.  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"Taichi, what happened, what happened to us, what happened to make us be like this?"  
  
"Yamato." Taichi said bluntly.  
  
"What did Yamato do?"  
  
Taichi sighed.  
  
"Remember the night I came over and you, well you told me about Yamato?"  
  
"Yes, why."  
  
"Do you remember why I came over to your house for dinner?"  
  
"Um...... I invited you didn't I, to talk to you about Yamato and because my mother was working late."  
  
"No, no that wasn't it. I just showed up at your place because I needed to talk to you and because I, well I thought Yamato would be here."  
  
Sora's face was clueless.  
  
Taichi went on, " I thought I would be him to it and tell over dinner but..... he, he beat me to it."  
  
Sora remembered now, she remembered clearly Taichi's face when he arrived and when he had left, he was so hurt. 'I can't believe it', she thought, 'how could I have been so blind . No, no maybe she just misunderstood him'.  
  
'Please, please let me have just misunderstood.'  
  
Sora get regret the second she opened her mouth and asked her question.  
  
"What were you going to tell me that night?" Sora inquired.  
  
"I was going to tell that I, Sora, I, I", Taichi stammered. Sora closed her eyes tight and lowered her head to her knees, 'Taichi please, please don't', she thought.  
  
"I LOVE YOU", he burst out and began to cry.  
  
Sora's face turned blank, her body was in stun. 'Love, she thought,'I was right, I shouldn't have asked, but now at least everything makes sense,that's why that's why Hikari and Takeru hate me because I don't love her brother and that's why her and Takeru broke up because of me, all me.'  
  
'But now, Taichi is just looking at me, what am I going to say  
  
"NO, NO WHY AM TO BLAME I DID WHAT MY HEART WANTED TAICHI I'M SORRY BUT I LOVE, I LOVE YAMATO!", Sora exclaimed.  
  
Taichi got up slowly and pressed the elevator door button.  
  
"Taichi, I'm sorry I'm so so sor-"  
  
"Don't be sorry." Taichi said firmly  
  
"Taichi?"  
  
"I can't control you, I just hope you won't regret your choice."  
  
With that the elevator doors opened and Taichi stepped out. He turned back and said, "I think I'll take the stairs."  
  
"Taichi." Sora said as she crawled forward, but the doors closed. She watched his figure walk away slowly and vanish between the doors. 


End file.
